


В голове так чисто

by WXD



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы убрать из головы какую-нибудь глупость, надо совершить другую.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В голове так чисто

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Kirisaki Daiichi 2016

Он заваливался на него, как на девчонку.

Вот точно — обнимал, лапал, а потом ложился сверху, тесно прижимаясь, гладил и целовал. Не то чтобы Ханамия четко представлял, в чем разница и чем голая возня в постели с девчонкой может отличаться от того же с парнем, но отмечал каждое его движение и думал — неправильно, не так. Он видит во мне непонятно что, он все делает криво.

_Мне не нравится._

Но ему нравилось.

Он искал эти неправильные детали до тех пор, пока воздуха хватало в груди, пока оставались силы отличать одну мысль от другой, пока в глазах не темнело окончательно. Ханамия очень быстро забывался — забывался по-настоящему — и ему нравилось.

На этот раз было темно.

Раньше все время случалось при свете — в комнате Киеши после занятий, когда Ханамия думал, что задержится минут на сорок, а оставался до позднего вечера. У него в комнате, на его собственной кровати, — тоже днем.

_В моей комнате. На моей кровати._

Теперь было темно, и поначалу он, как всегда, искал недостатки, шероховатости, нечто такое, что позволит потом сказать — он все делает не так. Мне не нравится.

Киеши втиснулся между его бедер, горячо дыша в шею, прикусил кожу у подбородка, нащупал рукой колено, приподнял, сжал. Ханамия хотел подумать: _мне душно. Мне жарко, плохо и я задыхаюсь._

Вместо этого он забросил пятку Киеши на поясницу, подался навстречу, потерся членом о его пах. Чужая кожа была теплой, а голова кружилась только от поцелуев — не от жары.

Ханамия попробовал думать о вечерней тренировке — последняя попытка сбежать. Не вышло.

Киеши опускался губами ниже — шея, ключицы, грудь. Наверняка за его ртом тянулась цепочка жарких следов. Ханамия широко раскинул руки, прикусил губу. Он сам не трогал Киеши, — а хотелось. Хотелось опустить руку ему на затылок, гладить и сжимать каждый раз, когда зубы невзначай прихватывают кожу.

_Надо сказать, чтобы не оставлял отметин._

Таких, что потом не закроешь воротником, таких, на которые придется смотреть в зеркало ванной. Засосы, укусы, синяки.

Ханамия все-таки запустил пальцы в короткие волосы, чуть потянул, хотел сказать «иди сюда», но в горле пересохло. Он очень старался удержать дыхание ровным. Кровать плавно раскачивалась под спиной, как лодка на волнах.

Киеши спустился губами к его животу, устроился между ног, завел ладони под ягодицы, несколько раз стиснул — исступленно, крепко. Он тоже забывался.

Ханамия сглотнул, дернулся, когда внутрь скользнул чужой палец, непроизвольно сжался. Киеши уловил перемену — притормозил. Теперь, освоившись и выяснив, что и как с ним можно делать, Киеши не был таким неловким, как раньше. В самом начале он был настолько ужасен, что Ханамия заполучил несколько очень неприятных минут и кошмарный первый раз. Он ведь правда совсем поставил на Киеши крест. Он ведь на самом деле не хотел иметь с ним ничего общего. Он ведь...

Раньше — раньше.

Киеши осторожно двинул пальцем. Ханамия едва не сказал — еще.

_Еще._

Вместо этого он подался навстречу, забросил ногу Киеши на плечо. Подошва скользнула по влажной коже. Справляться с дыханием больше не получалось. Тот коснулся языком его члена — повел вдоль до основания, снова вернулся к головке. Палец медленно двигался внутри.

Ханамия задохнулся, смял рукой простыню. Хотелось подмахнуть — без напора, так, слегка, чтобы усилить ощущения. Чтобы Киеши понял — ему приятно, чтобы ни в коем случае не останавливался.

_Мне не нравится. Мне не нравится, не нравится, не нравится, не..._

Ему нравилось.

 

После Ханамия поднял подушку повыше, завернулся в простыню, нашарил на тумбочке начатую шоколадную плитку.

Снаружи перекликался ночными звуками город — хлопали дверцы машин, шипели на асфальте колеса, ветер легко проносился сквозь кроны, изредка лаял бродячий пес.

Ханамия шуршал фольгой и стряхивал шоколадные крошки прямо на подушку. Это напоминало курение в постели — Киеши не лез обниматься, не пытался его поцеловать, а еще терпеть не мог раздавленного шоколада на простыне. Но, похоже, обмениваться колкостями после такого отличного траха сил не осталось, потому он послушно ждал, когда Ханамия доест и свернется на боку — к нему спиной. Или ляжет на живот, зарывшись носом в подушку.

Ханамия прикрыл глаза. Ему было хорошо — думать о досаде Киеши, растирая на языке горькие крошки.

А ведь это всего лишь незначительная интрижка, и много думать о ней — о нем — просто глупо. Как это началось? Почему?

 

Когда Макото исполнилось десять, мама привела его в медицинский центр к психологу. Вообще-то начали они с безобидного педиатра, от него направились к неврологу, и после короткого обследования прозвучал однозначный вердикт:

— Никаких патологий у вашего сына я не нахожу, Ханамия-сан. Уверен, что дело здесь не в болезни — нагрузки в школе, психологические особенности, какой-нибудь стресс, что угодно. А физиологических нарушений нет. Все хорошо, совершенно здоровый мальчик.

— Повышенная тревожность, — кивнул психолог после того, как мать рассказала ему о том, что Макото плохо спит, о приступах лунатизма и частых головных болях. — Как ты учишься, Макото-кун?

Ханамия молчал. Врач ему не понравился — слишком улыбчивый и добродушный. Мать сама заполнила неловкую паузу.

— У него отличные оценки. Он лучший в классе.

Врач снова покивал, сделал какие-то пометки в блокноте.

— А любимый предмет? Наверное, математика?

— Нет, — сказал Макото, — не математика.

Врач ему по-прежнему не нравился, но Макото испугался, что без его участия вдвоем с матерью они договорятся до каких-нибудь глупостей.

— Очень хорошо, — улыбнулся врач. «Ивата Ичиро» — прочитал Макото на бейджике. — А в свободное время чем занимаешься?

Макото пожал плечами. Он очень хорошо понимал, что они зря пришли, но матери это было нужно, чтобы успокоиться. Чтобы какой-нибудь Ивата Ичиро написал на бумажке с именной врачебной печатью, что с ее Макото все в порядке, что нет причин паниковать и в чем-то себя винить. Обычное дело, нагрузки в школе, ранний переходный возраст, с детьми такое случается сплошь и рядом. У нее была совершенно та же беда, что и у него — повышенная тревожность. Проблемы с эмоциями. Со сном, с общением, со всем. Никаких физиологических нарушений — и ничего такого, с чем они не могли бы справиться самостоятельно.

Не требовался никакой Ивата-сенсей, чтобы разобраться в этом, но матери так было спокойнее.

Макото вздохнул, удобнее устроился в кресле.

— В свободное время я читаю.

Через час Ивата-сенсей чиркнул в блокноте последние пометки, снял очки и зачем-то сунул ручку в нагрудный карман халата.

— Ну что ж, Макото-кун, — сказал он, — все у тебя хорошо. В пределах нормы. Если коротко и без научных терминов — ты слишком много думаешь. Сам ведь знаешь, так? Высокая эмоциональность в сочетании с твоим ай-кью и есть причина этих симптомов. — Ивата-сенсей начал перечислять, загибая пальцы: — Беспокойный сон, приступы агрессии… не морщись, я знаю, что они у тебя есть, тошнота при нервных перегрузках, навязчивые мысли. Лунатизм, повышенная тревожность. Если ты думаешь о чем-то, непросто от этого избавиться, да? И вот что — это все совершенно нормально. Это не болезнь. — Макото заметил, что мать перестала комкать в пальцах салфетку.

— Это правда, доктор? Или вы пытаетесь меня успокоить?

Ивата-сенсей покрутил свои очки, снова надел их.

— Если бы вам было о чем беспокоиться, я бы так и сказал, поверьте. А тут — нужно просто научиться расслабляться. Можно попить какое-нибудь успокоительное на травах, я вам сейчас запишу. Больше бывать на свежем воздухе, отдыхать, помимо чтения обязательно завести подвижное хобби. Увлекаешься спортом, Макото? И общаться — общаться с ровесниками. Учись отключать голову и просто ни о чем не думать. Понимаешь?

Макото кивнул. Он понимал. Понимал, что это был абсолютно бесполезный визит и врач не сообщил ему ничего нового. Но мама, кажется, успокоилась, а это что-то значило. Доктора с именем Ивата Ичиро, которое существовало отдельно от него, на служебном бейджике, он видел в первый и последний раз в жизни, а с матерью проводил каждый вечер и очень хорошо понимал, о чем идет речь.

Его улыбчивая мама со всеми была добра и вежлива — тепло здоровалась с соседями, раскланивалась с консьержем на входе, искренне благодарила официантов в кафе и лифтеров в офисных зданиях. Она считалась лучшим архитектором в своей фирме, множество крупных жилых комплексов выстроили по ее проектам, ее ценило руководство и любили коллеги. Но никто не видел, как однажды она истерично шипела на Такано-сан из соседней квартиры:

— Еще раз оставишь мусор возле двери, Отоми, клянусь, я надену мешок тебе на голову. Еще раз я споткнусь о твою чертову помойку, и ты забудешь, как тебя зовут. Ты поняла меня? Поняла?

Такано-сан испуганно жалась к стене, а глаза у мамы были белые. После она пинком сшибла подставку для обуви и ругалась все время, что готовила ужин.

— Не могу успокоиться, Макото, — пожаловалась она. — Как вспомню эти проклятые мешки под дверью, каждый раз об них спотыкаюсь, так кровавая пелена перед глазами.

Макото погладил маму по руке и ничего не сказал. Он понимал очень хорошо.

Скоро они переехали в другой дом — хороший, с большими квартирами, и там никто не забывал мусор у двери, все аккуратно выносили на улицу. Но дело было не в мусоре, Макото слишком часто слышал, как ночью она бродит по гостиной, курит одна на кухне и не успокаивается до самого утра.

Повышенная тревожность, сказал доктор Ивата. Эмоциональность, помноженная на интеллект.

Иногда мать исчезала на всю ночь. Макото не хотел даже думать, где она бывает и какие совершает глупости, тем более что она неизменно возвращалась перед звонком будильника, успевала принять душ и, как ни в чем не бывало, готовила ему завтрак.

В такие дни мама выглядела бледной, под глазами проступали бессонные тени, но при этом была на редкость умиротворенной и спокойной. Он физически ощущал ее расслабленность — и радовался этому.

— В голове так чисто, Макото, — говорила она, садясь рядом и обнимая его, — минус на минус дает плюс. Чтобы убрать из головы какую-нибудь глупость, надо совершить другую.

Макото целовал ее в щеку и запивал завтрак чаем. Он знал, каково это — не уметь избавиться от одних и тех же мыслей, ворочаться по ночам, беспокоиться из-за всего подряд, настолько, что начинает колотиться сердце и подкатывает тошнота.

В голове бывает чисто, а минус на минус дает плюс — было простительно, что мама забыла об этом, когда дело коснулось любимого сына. Она нуждалась в короткой успокоительной речи Иваты-сенсея, она ее получила, и Макото считал, что это стоило дискомфорта протяженностью в час.

Чтобы убрать из головы какую-нибудь глупость, надо совершить другую — это и привело его к Киеши.

 

Ханамия знал этот сорт тихонь — тех, кто спал с девчонками, а потом в какой-то момент понимал, что с парнями тоже можно отлично кувыркаться. И, надо сказать, они бросались в эту возможность с большой самоотдачей. Удобно — рефлексия их не отягощает, у таких, как Киеши, обычно не хватает на нее ума. Потом они, конечно, сбавляют обороты — новый опыт получен, ощущения притупляются, азарт сходит на нет. В некотором смысле, Ханамии повезло, что самый первый ураган — цунами, шторм — достался ему.

Просто получать удовольствие от этой глупости, просто ни о чем не думать.

_Просто._

А потом, когда надоест, переломать ему все кости — фигурально. Такой был план. Грешно не воспользоваться.

По выходным. Вечером после занятий. Днем, когда старики Киеши куда-нибудь уезжали вдвоем. И вот сегодня — после пятничной тренировки. В полной темноте на мягко плывущей по волнам кровати. Если точнее — вместо пятничной тренировки.

Он увидел Киеши, когда после разминки в зале они с ребятами шли на уличную площадку. Ханамии нравилось играть на улице, и, если погода позволяла, он никогда не упускал такую возможность.

Киеши стоял на остановке автобуса, старательно отводя взгляд, и этим выдавал себя с головой. Ханамия мысленно выругался и сказал, чтоб дальше шли без него. Сето нахмурился, Ямазаки приподнял брови, но оба промолчали.

Вместо того чтобы намылить идиоту шею за такие фокусы, Ханамия коротко кивнул в сторону такси. Киеши без звука выложил две тысячи иен за поездку — оба понимали, что выдержать три пересадки в метро будет адски трудно.

Там, возле школы, Киеши на него пялился — не хватало только чтобы уши покраснели. Ладно, Ханамия и сам на него смотрел. А когда перехватил его взгляд, даже подходить не стал, только указал подбородком на машину.

Сето ничего не заметил. Не мог заметить, они пошли дальше, скрылись за углом. Никто не заметил — вроде бы. С другой стороны, это все равно ничего бы не изменило.

— Твои?.. — коротко спросил Ханамия.

— У дедушкиных друзей в Киото. На все выходные.

Свет в доме они так ни разу и не включили. Ханамия, уже знавший расположение всех комнат и почти неосознанно выучивший «опасную» мебель, прошлепал босыми ногами на кухню, глотнул воды.

И все.

_Кажется, до утра я отсюда не выйду._

Он смял обертку из фольги, повозился, устраиваясь на подушке. Киеши, вопреки ожиданиям, кажется, вовсе не собирался спать. Он лежал на боку, подперев голову ладонью — Ханамия угадывал очертания виска, скулы, шеи — и, наверное, хотел разговаривать.

Ханамия молчал. Плевать. Хочет — пусть говорит, он будет только слушать.

— Какие планы на завтра? — спросил Киеши.

_Выспаться, идиот. Дома, в своей кровати._

А вслух сказал:

— Давай спать.

Если Киеши и обиделся, то никак этого не показал. Обнял Ханамию — слишком тесно и крепко, чтобы это сошло за невинное объятие перед сном. Задышал в плечо, поцеловал за ухом.

Тот непроизвольно отвел подбородок, открывая шею.

Киеши поцеловал ниже, прихватывая кожу вдоль сонной артерии, там, где пульс снова захлебывался и частил. Потянулся к губам.

Через полминуты Ханамия уже сидел на нем сверху и, закрыв глаза, прислушивался к теплым вспышкам, прошивающим тело почти насквозь. Хотелось застонать.

Киеши сжал его бедра, толкнулся глубже. Нашел руку Ханамии, прижал ладонь к щеке, потом к губам.

Хотелось вскрикнуть.

_Стой, больно._

Это была не такая боль, которая случается во время скверного секса, не такая, которая бывает из-за неудобной позы — нет. Другая, неправильная, непривычная. Губы Киеши оставляли ожоги на пальцах, на тыльной стороне ладони. Такие ожоги, после которых слезает кожа и раны не заживают очень долго.

_Не делай так._

Сжав зубы, Ханамия откинулся назад, уперся свободной рукой в матрас, насадился сам — до основания, резко.

_Не порть ничего, дебил. Хорошо же._

Киеши длинно выдохнул, словно отвечал на его мысли. Ханамия раздраженно качнулся; Киеши сжал его предплечье, потянул, опрокинул на себя. И тут же, перекатив на спину, навалился всем весом.

Вспышки в груди сливались в одну сверхновую. Ханамия все-таки вскрикнул — и потом, наверное, кричал еще и еще.

 

Зимний Кубок плохо подействовал на Ханамию — во всех смыслах. Он сорвался, примерно как мама, когда шипела из-за мусора на соседку, только во много раз хуже.

Хуже — потому что эпизод с соседкой было проще забыть, а вот чтобы выкинуть из головы Киеши, требовалось больше, чем снести стойку для обуви. Стоило признаться себе — Киеши оказался из тех препятствий, которые превращались в навязчивую идею. Он был слишком хороший — тошнотворно хороший, и за это его хотелось раздавить. Хуже — потому что Ханамия знал: Киеши не притворяется. Он на самом деле такой и есть — добрый, отзывчивый, понимающий и готовый нести ответственность за весь мир. Из тех, у кого все получается и кого не мучают неотвязные мысли о собственном несовершенстве. Отвратительно.

Раздавить его не получилось, наоборот, попытка обернулась чудовищным унижением — в зале наверняка не осталось человека, который не посмеялся над Ханамией. Это разрывало мозг, не давало думать ни о чем другом, мешало есть, спать и двигаться дальше. Ханамия по сто раз перед сном прокручивал один и тот же эпизод — улыбка, взмах руки, улыбка, и приторное: «Давай еще раз сыграем». Он не очень понимал, как в тот момент не набросился на Киеши, хотя и без того все закончилось ужасно.

На самом деле, годам к пятнадцати Ханамия прекрасно изучил то, что Ивата-сенсей когда-то назвал «повышенной тревожностью», и неплохо научился с этим справляться. Дыхательные упражнения перед сном, разные уловки, чтобы переключиться, выброс агрессии на площадке — баскетбол его спасал по-настоящему. Пожалуй, за совет заняться спортом доктор Ивата все-таки заслуживал благодарности.

И он общался с ровесниками — еще как общался. Слова Иваты-сенсея о ровесниках до сих пор вызывали смутное раздражение. Кажется, он всерьез считал, что с этим у Ханамии могут быть проблемы — и подчеркивал это. Впрочем, плевать, что там сто лет назад бормотал какой-то лысый идиот с бейджиком, у Ханамии все сложилось, и это была только его заслуга.

Он ни разу не воспользовался маминым способом, который про себя называл ее же словами — В Голове Так Чисто. В этом даже была своеобразная поэзия — и в названии, и в способе — но Ханамии она не подходила.

Так они и жили — мать время от времени проводила ночи неизвестно где, работала до изнеможения, иногда позволяла себе дома орать и злословить в чей-то адрес, а Ханамия терпеливо слушал.

Зимний Кубок выбил из-под ног весь зыбкий самоконтроль, которому он успел научиться. Ничему он не научился — и это пугало до колик в животе.

 

Весь дом дальше спальни оказался залит солнечным светом.

Морщась и зевая, Ханамия выбрался в коридор. Яркие лучи ухитрились доползти даже сюда — ложились на пол, отражались от стен, от потолка.

Голова гудела, мышцы ныли. Ханамия терпеть не мог утро.

На кухне пахло яичницей. Киеши сидел за столом с чашкой и планшетом, коротко глянул, но ничего не сказал. Ханамии вдруг захотелось шикнуть на него, как на кошку, чтоб исчез с глаз или вроде того.

О кошке он вспомнил не зря: тут же прибежала белая пушистая тварь, у которой и клички-то не было. Зато был длинный густой мех и дурацкие кисточки на концах ушей, как у рыси.

Ханамия какое-то время пытался звать ее Киеши-сан, но как-то не прижилось. Во-первых, звучало глупо, во-вторых, ни кошка, ни Киеши на эту кличку не реагировали, а без реакции какой смысл? Без реакции не смешно и не обидно.

Кошка терлась о ноги, едва не толкала, так что Ханамии пришлось привалиться к стене.

Киеши улыбнулся.

— Привет.

Ханамия хмуро кивнул.

_Хорошо, что не вскочил поцеловать._

Усевшись напротив, он придвинул к себе чашку. Пожалуй, в таком состоянии добираться домой было неподъемным подвигом. Все-таки ночные кувыркания тянули на полноценную тренировку, не меньше. Ханамия вспомнил плывущую, словно лодка, кровать. Тяжело потянувшись, включил кофеварку.

Киеши кивнул на плиту.

— Яичница еще теплая.

Ханамия рассеянно кивнул. В голове было чисто — чище не придумаешь.

Раздражало ли его присутствие этого придурка? Если учесть, что утром его раздражало абсолютно все, то можно было сказать, что нет. Не особо.

Покружившись в ногах, кошка запрыгнула Ханамии на колени. Скривившись, он ее столкнул.

— Слушай, — начал Киеши. — В общем... ты, может, останешься? Бабушка с дедом вернутся в понедельник.

Ханамия насторожился. Киеши продолжал:

— Домой поедешь завтра.

Ханамия подул на чашку.

— То есть ты предлагаешь мне остаться здесь, у тебя, на все выходные?

Киеши кивнул.

Кошка еще раз попыталась запрыгнуть на колени, Ханамия снова ее смахнул. Задрав хвост, она отправилась к Киеши. Тот не был против — разрешил ей устроиться, запустить когти в домашние штаны, погладил.

— На все выходные, — повторил Ханамия.

— Почему бы и нет, если есть возможность.

Ханамия прищурился.

— И что же мы будем делать? Все выходные?

Под его взглядом Киеши вдруг смутился — опустил глаза на кошку, едва ли не покраснел. Потом открыл рот, собираясь ответить, но Ханамия его остановил:

— Понятно, не отвечай. Я понял, чем ты собираешься заниматься.

Киеши смутился еще сильнее. Кошка на коленях громко заурчала.

Ханамия напомнил себе: _мне не нравится. Домой. Выспаться. Вечером встретиться с кем-нибудь из ребят._ Эта солнечная кухня, эта проклятая кошка.

Если Киеши и ждал какого-то ответа прямо сейчас, Ханамия не мог отказать себе в удовольствии над ним поиздеваться. Игнорируя обеспокоенный взгляд, он поднялся, вымыл чашку. Потом медленно потянулся в дверном проеме и ушел в ванную.

 

Через две недели после злосчастного Кубка Ханамия был в гостях у Фурухаши. В гостиной тихо переговаривались его родители, смеялась сестренка. С кухни тянуло выпечкой.

— Пойдем, — сказал Фурухаши. А потом добавил, доставая из духовки булочки: — Это должно тебя развлечь.

— Сомневаюсь, — скривился Ханамия. — Разве что ты добавил в них гашиш.

— Гашиш? Надо когда-нибудь попробовать.

— В интернете полно рецептов.

— Я поищу, — серьезно кивнул Фурухаши.

Из комнаты прибежала маленькая Томоко, стянула с подноса булочку.

— Осторожно, горячие.

Вместо ответа она потянула Фурухаши за руку, заставила наклониться и звонко чмокнула в щеку. Ханамия понял, что больше не выдержит ни минуты этой идиллии. У всех все было хорошо. Все вокруг были нормальными людьми. И только он угодил в смоляную лужу — по собственной же глупости. В такие моменты Ханамии начинало казаться, что все вокруг об этом знают и каждый потешается про себя — даже бесстрастный Фурухаши. И любые дыхательные упражнения здесь были бессильны. Смешно.

Фурухаши ничего не спросил, когда Ханамия торопливо попрощался и ушел. Он никогда ничего не спрашивал.

На улице Ханамия почувствовал, что вот-вот взорвется, и с этим нужно было что-то делать. Немедленно.

Он сам не помнил, как добрался до стритбольной площадки возле дома, в голове отпечатался только стук мяча о покрытие и гул щита над кольцом, когда Ханамия мазал.

Футболка прилипла к спине, пот стекал из-под челки, но он не останавливался — бросал и бросал. В прыжке, трехочковый, из-под щита — он двигался по площадке, не замечая, что сумерки превращаются в настоящую темноту.

Когда он все-таки прервался, чтобы вытереть лицо и отдышаться, на площадку кто-то зашел. Поднял мяч, откатившийся к ограждению. Ханамия лопатками почувствовал взгляд, и это было странно, учитывая, как он пропускал все остальное.

Мяч просвистел над головой, рассекая воздух — и угодил точно в корзину. Даже сетка почти не зашуршала.

Ханамия медленно обернулся.

Фонарь у входа выдавал только силуэт, но он сразу узнал Киеши. Сердце противно замерло и тут же понеслось рваными скачками. Киеши отдал ему пас — Ханамия поймал.

Где-то с краю мелькнула странная мысль, что можно его покалечить или даже убить — и как-нибудь выкрутиться после. Зато успокоить голову. Зато успокоить… все остальное.

Киеши встал на позицию центрового, давая понять, что готовится к игре. Ханамия медленно ударил мячом о покрытие. Кровь во всем теле словно превратилась в густой клей — он не мог заставить себя двигаться, не мог повернуться, бросить, уйти. Ничего не мог. Желудок свело.

— И давно ты здесь? — Ханамия не сразу понял, что это его голос, его слова.

— Минут пять. Ты здорово бросал, мимо такого не пройдешь.

Киеши был очень спокоен. Омерзительно спокоен. Как будто действительно шел себе мимо и повстречал знакомого на площадке.

— Давай сыграем, — сказал он.

Нет-нет-нет, — отстукивал пульс в висках.

Да-да-да, — вторили вздрагивающие пальцы.

Какой из меня сейчас игрок, — думал Ханамия. Выдохшийся, нервный, бестолковый. Кто угодно меня обыграет, а он…

Киеши шагнул ближе, изображая защиту, несколько раз переступил на месте, разминая голеностоп.

Ханамия почти гладил мячом покрытие, прислушивался к спору в голове, а сам уже успокаивал дыхание и прикидывал, как обойдет сейчас этого недоумка.

Нет-нет-нет. Да-да-да.

А потом голоса в голове в одну секунду смолкли, словно кто-то нажал выключатель, Ханамия шагнул навстречу, изображая обводку, тут же резко ушел в другую сторону. И бросил.

 

Закрытые жалюзи преграждали путь солнцу, однако лучи упрямо стремились в комнату — сквозь щели между планками, вдоль оконной рамы — и ложились четкими дорожками на пол. Один забрался на кровать и ровной полосой пересек щиколотку Киеши, но Ханамия уже ничего не замечал. Склонившись над ним, он глубоко забирал его член в рот, проезжаясь языком вокруг головки. Он был большой, привыкнуть получилось не сразу — от настойчиво скользящего в горло конца слезились глаза, то и дело хотелось сглотнуть. Потом Ханамия приноровился — сам не заметил, как.

Собственный член терся о простыню, он мог бы повернуться слегка и сжать его свободной рукой — и двинуть кулаком, замирая от нарастающего возбуждения. Но Ханамия не трогал себя — хотелось, чтобы это потом сделал Киеши, а так вряд ли получится продержаться долго.

Киеши шумно втягивал воздух и, кажется, бормотал что-то сорванной скороговоркой — в какой-то момент Ханамии послышалось в этом бессвязном шепоте собственное имя.

_Еще раз услышу, будешь додрачивать самостоятельно, кретин._

Сменив рот рукой, он приподнялся, посмотрел — Киеши, зажмурившись, вжимался затылком в подушку, простыня давно сбилась, так что пальцы царапали матрас.

В паху горячо потянуло, пульс слился в торопливую дробную морзянку.

Не отрывая взгляда от его лица, Ханамия забрался на Киеши сверху. Сжал свой член, скользнул кулаком, не прекращая движений второй рукой. Сначала выходило не очень, потом ритм выстроился, внутри все подобралось в пружину, тело один за другим отключало контрольные центры.

Киеши не открывал глаза, морщился, больше не шептал, только коротко стонал, вколачиваясь Ханамии в руку. На груди блестела испарина, переносицу прочертила короткая складка. Не удержавшись, Киеши сомкнул ладонь поверх его пальцев, судорожно дернулся навстречу — еще — и еще — и кончил ему на живот. Ханамия кончил следом, едва теплые капли коснулись кожи — и, вздрагивая, вминая ногти Киеши в бедро, до последнего не мог оторвать взгляд от его лица.

 

В тот вечер они никак не могли остановиться. Ханамия прорывался к кольцу, бросал, хитрил, потом мяч оказывался у Киеши, Ханамия вел защиту, и, как ни странно, мысли о переломах и травмах исчезли начисто. Осталось только кольцо над головой, мяч и сосредоточенное лицо Киеши напротив.

Они играли. Счет давно перевалил за тридцать, когда Киеши вскинул перед собой раскрытые ладони:

— Все-все-все. Стой. Все.

Ханамия вдруг понял, что никто из них не считал очки.

Киеши согнулся, успокаивая дыхание, охнул и тяжело уселся прямо под кольцом. А потом и вовсе повалился на спину.

— Простынешь, идиот, — буркнул Ханамия и упал рядом.

С минуту оба молчали. Ханамия прислушался к себе — голоса не возвращались. Чисто.

— Ты отличный игрок, Ханамия, — отозвался Киеши. — Давно я так не играл один на один. Здорово.

— А ты очень смелый игрок, — передразнил тот. — Не побоялся, что я тебе снова что-нибудь сломаю или даже шею сверну. Идеальная возможность.

— Ты бы не сделал такого.

— Почему это?

— Здесь нет зрителей. Не для кого стараться.

Ханамия от удивления даже не нашелся, что ответить. Он всегда точно знал, что эта война — только его война, и ни от каких зрителей она не зависит. С чего этот тупица вообще решил, что ему нужны зрители? Для чего? Для переломов и растяжений?

— Это твой баскетбол, — продолжал Киеши. — Кто-то демонстрирует зоркость, кто-то — выносливость и силу, кто-то прыжок, а ты почему-то думаешь, что твоя особенность — грязно играть, и стараешься доказать всем, что в этом ты мастер. Здесь, в темноте, некому…

— Заткнись, — бросил Ханамия. — Замолкни.

Он рывком сел, уперся ладонью в колено, собираясь подняться. Свет фонарей освещал периметр, корзину, разметку — и лицо Киеши. Тот смотрел на Ханамию снизу вверх, не моргая. Пристально, серьезно. Грудь под толстовкой вздрагивала в такт дыханию. На висках блестела испарина, губы приоткрылись.

Ханамия сглотнул. Чтобы убрать из головы какую-нибудь глупость, надо совершить другую. В-Голове-Так-Чисто. Почему бы и нет?

Он не помнил, зажмурился или нет, когда подался вниз; от Киеши пахло дезодорантом, потом и еще чем-то мятным; свет фонарей на секунду показался непереносимо ярким, а потом полностью погас; собственные губы горели, а в солнечное сплетение как будто вогнали что-то острое. Ханамия дрожал и поначалу ничего не чувствовал кроме судорожных ударов под ребрами, а потом на лопатки легла тяжелая ладонь, и Ханамия понял, что теперь не он целует, а целуют его.

Бездумно прошелся пальцами вдоль груди, коснулся шеи — пульс у Киеши частил с такой же сумасшедшей скоростью, он притянул Ханамию ближе — ближе — ближе — и по-настоящему прижал к себе.

Через пару минут они стояли в самом дальнем углу площадки, между сеткой и скамейкой, целуясь, откатились еще дальше в тень, одной рукой Киеши обнимал Ханамию за шею, а другую запустил под футболку.

Ноги подкашивались, все происходило так быстро, что Ханамия заранее смирился с возможностью упасть — из-за темноты, из-за накатывающего волнами головокружения, из-за сердца, колотящегося прямо в горле. И черт с ним. Это было именно то, что нужно.

Повернувшись лицом к сетке, Ханамия позволил Киеши нашарить шнурок на штанах. Тот рванул узел так, что раздался отчетливый треск. Свободную руку он тут же опустил на член Ханамии, торопливо погладил, сжал сквозь трусы.

Ханамия повернулся лицом, потянул Киеши в самую темноту, хотя темнота была очень условная. При желании кто угодно мог разглядеть, что творилось в дальнем углу площадки.

Пойти куда-нибудь? Спланировать, подстраховаться, подумать? Терпения не хватало даже перевести дыхание.

_Трахни меня здесь. Здесь, сейчас. Зажми мне рот._

Прикусив губу, Ханамия почти повис на плече Киеши, а тот потянул вниз резинку своих штанов — и тут же нашел его ладонь, прижал к собственному члену, шумно выдохнул в макушку.

Сетка под задницей была холодной, тишину квартала нарушила поздняя машина, а Киеши коротко двигал рукой, обхватив Ханамию за поясницу и стараясь попасть с ним в один ритм.

Нагнуть его прямо здесь Киеши все-таки не решился, это было правильно и разумно, но немного задело — против всех законов рассудка. Значит, не настолько потерял голову, раз оставались еще силы думать. Плохо было то, что сам Ханамия потерял — вот как раз настолько.

Все еще представляя, как бы это могло быть, он зажмурился до боли, уткнулся Киеши в плечо, а в следующую секунду кончил, и тут же почувствовал, как тот вздрагивает, как сипло дышит — и следом кончает ему в руку.

Чистое безумие, ровная, четко прочерченная грань. Ластик, стирающий разум. Там — здесь, тогда — сейчас.

Что нужно было сделать дальше? Что он мог сказать ему после такого?

_Купился, идиот._

Да вот только кто из них купился и на что.

_Отвали, задушишь._

_Все, прекрати._

_Еще._

Киеши обнял его за плечи, не убирая руку с члена.

Еще одна попытка: _не лижи меня, салфетки, убери руку_. В таком порядке.

Киеши прижался губами к его виску. Ханамия закрыл глаза. Сердце билось четко и ровно.

 

«Скраббл» нашел Ханамия.

Все началось с того, что возиться с полуфабрикатами никто не захотел — точнее, Киеши не захотел, а Ханамия и не собирался. Заглянув в холодильник, Киеши сказал:

— Может, закажем что-нибудь? Пиццу?

Ханамия хмыкнул.

— Я бы не остался, если б знал, что еды нет.

— Еда есть. Только надо готовить.

Последние слова Киеши произнес, прижав его к урчащему боку холодильника — Ханамия едва успел выставить перед собой руку с телефоном.

— Тогда звони. И — нет, сначала еда, потом все остальное. — Ловко пригнувшись, он вывернулся из захвата, схватил со стола хлебную палочку и ушел в комнату. Что там говорил и заказывал Киеши, Ханамия не слышал, потому бутылка вина стала сюрпризом.

Вытянув ее из пакета, он даже приблизил этикетку к глазам.

— Это что такое?

— Вино, — сказал Киеши.

— Я и сам вижу, что вино. Зачем?

Киеши пожал плечами и ничего не ответил. Ханамия усмехнулся.

— Лучше бы тогда уж заказал пива.

Киеши отнял у него бутылку, зашарил на полках, разыскивая бокалы.

— Штопор поищи. Где-то здесь, в нижних ящиках.

Ханамия снова усмехнулся, но полез за штопором.

— Правильно. Вместо ужина копайся в старом хламе. Верх гостеприимства.

— Ты чего бормочешь?

— Ты сам здесь хоть что-нибудь пытался искать? Заглядывал сюда?

— В соседнем!

Ханамия почти с головой залез в один из нижних шкафчиков, а когда встал, в руке у него была коробка со «Скрабблом». Погладив потемневшую крышку, он прочел:

— Настольная игра «Скраббл». Твое?

Киеши улыбнулся.

— Бабушкина. В детстве с ней играли.

Ханамия заглянул под крышку.

— Кажется, целая. Пошли в комнату!

— А штопор?

— Забудь о нем.

— А если я сейчас найду?

— Найди сначала.

— Конечно, найду.

— Ну, давай. К утру, может, и найдешь.

Через двадцать минут Ханамия старательно выкладывал на доске слово «энцефалит».

Киеши покачал головой.

— Начал с язвы, дошел до энцефалита. Неплохо.

— Это лучше, чем пропускать ходы. Слушай, а как ты в детстве играл? Так же?

— Да. Теперь я понимаю, что бабушка мне подыгрывала.

— И вот, к тридцати годам он понял, что...

— Мне семнадцать.

Ханамия согнулся пополам от хохота, смешав буквы на доске. Смеяться он бросил так же внезапно, как и начал. Вытер выступившие слезы краем футболки, шмыгнул носом. Лег на пол рядом с доской и вылил в рот остатки вина из бокала. Оскалился, показал язык.

— Посмотри, фиолетовый?

Киеши склонился над ним. Лицо у него было серьезное.

— Это хорошее вино, от него не бывает...

Ханамия схватил его за шею и опрокинул на себя. А потом между поцелуями выдохнул:

— Это какая-то зараза. Хуже, чем энцефалит.

Киеши ничего не понял, а может, на самом деле не услышал.

 

После вечера на площадке Ханамия кое-как добрался домой — все было, словно в тумане. Он помнил только, как Киеши покачивался с пятки на носок на краю тротуара, сунув руки в карманы, и фонарь золотил волосы и лицо. Он хотел сказать что-то — Ханамия это чувствовал — но сказал только:

— До встречи.

Каким-то образом у него хватило ума не предлагать проводить, не лезть с объяснениями, не болтать про игру, про сотню дурацких и бессмысленных вещей, он только вскинул руку и повторил:

— До встречи.

И ушел.

Дома Ханамия почти заснул в душе, не вспомнил про ужин и отключился, едва добравшись до постели. 

Минус на минус дает плюс.

Ханамия в самом деле успокоился, но, пожалуй, дело было не в том, что он заменил одну глупость другой. Он просто довел глупость до абсурда, так что датчик зашкалил, сломался и перестал подавать тревожный сигнал. Правда, станет ли самоубийца переживать из-за гриппа или ангины? Того, кто забрался на край крыши, вряд ли будет волновать даже конец света.

Он просто загнал себя на край крыши — и будь что будет.

— Выглядишь усталым, Макото, — сказала за завтраком мама.

— Ерунда, — улыбнулся он, — это из-за вчерашней тренировки. Переборщил с силовыми нагрузками.

Мама покачала головой, но продолжать не стала.

— Кажется, тебе лучше, — сказал Фурухаши перед занятиями.

— Лучше, — кивнул Ханамия.

— Эй, Сето! — заорал Ямазаки, налетев на них сзади, — Сето, капитану лучше!

— Замолчи, — без выражения отозвался Ханамия, — замолчи, придурок.

Но ему действительно стало лучше, если это можно было так назвать. Он засыпал по ночам. Готовился к тестам, тренировался сам, гонял команду до седьмого пота.

— Лучше бы ты продолжал хандрить, — падая без сил на скамейку, бурчал Сето.

— Я не хандрил. Вперед, с Харой один на один, такой у тебя будет перерыв. А я посмотрю.

Он не думал о Киеши — о злополучном Зимнем Кубке и публичном унижении — потому что тогда бы пришлось заодно подумать о том, как они играли вдвоем на пустой площадке и о том, что случилось после, а это мозг отказывался переваривать. Отключался, буксовал. В голове, пожалуй, было чисто.

Кто знает, может, мама имела в виду именно это, когда говорила о терапевтической пользе глупостей.

А потом на исходе месяца, когда Ханамия всерьез начал верить, что все хорошо, пришло смс:

«В пять встречу тебя у метро. Нужно поговорить».

Ханамия раз за разом перечитывал это сообщение и мысленно произносил: _повторить. Повторить. И ни в коем случае не разговаривать._

Наверное, он мог бы просто не пойти. Схитрить. Мог бы стереть два коротких предложения из телефона, но уже был не уверен, что сумеет так же легко стереть их из головы.

Поговорить.

_Повторить._

И еще: _он знает, во сколько я возвращаюсь из школы, знает, что сегодня нет тренировки. Знает, на какой станции я выхожу._

Мысли набирали привычную скорость, пачкали стерильную чистоту.

Ханамия не стал удалять сообщение. И вышел из метро ровно в пять.

По ситуации, — говорил он себе. _Просто спроси, что ему нужно._

Ханамия увидел его первым — Киеши стоял у витрины закусочной и пристально разглядывал толпу. Лицо напряженное, брови почти нахмурены, но стоило ему заметить Ханамию, рот дрогнул в улыбке, а черты разгладились. Эта короткая пантомима почему-то заставила пальцы сжаться в кулак. Ханамия торопливо сунул руку в карман.

_Так о чем ты там собирался говорить? Давай покороче, я спешу._

_Постарайся уложиться в десять минут._

_Киеши, ты вообще здоров?_

Ханамия переставлял ноги, а сам старался контролировать дыхание, контролировать сердце. Кажется, они оба были нездоровы.

— Бабушка помогает соседке с праздничным ужином. Дед на рыбалке, — вместо приветствия сказал Киеши. Выглядел он, как человек, который против воли говорит то, чего говорить не собирался.

Ханамия коротко кивнул. Они молча шагнули на перекресток, и пошли обратно к входу в метро.

 

В какой-то момент темнота перестала быть темнотой — спальню прорезали вспышки чьих-то фар за окном, потом всполохи замедлились, поползли по стене кружением цветного стробоскопа. Ханамия лениво отмечал: зеленый, желтый, лиловый. Красный. Откуда в ночной комнате вдруг взялись эти странные цвета, он не думал — смотрел из-под полузакрытых век. Смотрел.

Когда Киеши притянул его к себе под бок и обнял — это было около часа назад — Ханамия почти мгновенно уснул. Даже не попытался его оттолкнуть, а мог бы сказать — уйди, жарко. Или просто отодвинуться — молча.

Но он ничего не сделал.

Задремал. А потом проснулся в одну секунду — кажется, на улице взвизгнул клаксон или где-то лопнула шина, — и следом на стену лег отпечаток оконного проема, превратившийся в переливы цветов.

Немного хотелось пить, но не настолько, чтобы шевелиться, вставать, идти куда-то, к тому же он почему-то был уверен: стоит ему встать — и текучие краски со стены исчезнут.

Рядом мирно сопел Киеши.

В предутренней тишине на кровать запрыгнула кошка.

Пахнущий пылью сквозняк шелестел планками жалюзи, но ничуть не мешал игре красок.

Ханамия знал, что он отлежал руку, но боли не было — ничего, только сонное дыхание Киеши и меняющиеся местами цветные тени на стене.

Он закрыл глаза.

Киеши пошевелился во сне, повернул голову и уткнулся лицом ему в висок. В груди на секунду стало больно — так иногда прихватывает на ровном месте, ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть, — но только на секунду. Ханамия поднял веки, чтобы убедиться, что цвета со стены не исчезли — нет, не исчезли.

В ногах громко заурчала кошка. Ханамия даже не успел задуматься о том, чтобы спихнуть на пол мохнатую тварь — провалился в сон, как в гулкий колодец без дна.

Цвета на стене сложились в расплывчатый узор, словно в странном калейдоскопе.

 

— Оставайся до завтра.

— Может, мне вообще к тебе переехать? — На Киеши Ханамия не смотрел — искал телефон. Он злился: весь день прошел в каком-то полусне, а когда наступил вечер и дальше тянуть стало просто смешно, голова отказалась просыпаться. Минут двадцать он собирал одежду, бродил по дому, а теперь вот никак не мог найти телефон.

Киеши не замечал напряжения.

— Переехать? Знаешь, это было бы... — Ханамия бросил перелопачивать кровать и медленно выпрямился. Под его взглядом Киеши смешался и тихо закончил: — …неплохо.

Ханамия зло скривился.

— Лучше бы помог.

Киеши пожал плечами.

— Позвони мне.

— Когда? Завтра?

— Позвони мне на сотовый. Сейчас.

— Он же у тебя вчера еще разрядился, — заметил Киеши.

Если бы Ханамия и рассматривал возможность задержаться, то теперь точно нужно было уходить — злость начинала перехлестывать через край. Одновременно он понимал, что никто ни в чем не виноват, разве что он сам, и устраивать представление глупо.

_Надо было уходить утром. Вчера. Сразу — трахнулись и домой._

Ханамия швырнул скомканное покрывало через всю комнату.

На секунду показалось, что Киеши сделал движение в его сторону, словно хотел остановить.

_Боится, что я запущу следом кота?_

Ханамия отряхнул руки, как будто держал только что не одеяло, а мешок из-под мусора.

Нет, Киеши не собирался его трогать, он всего лишь встал возле стены, сложив руки на груди, и спокойно наблюдал.

Ситуация выходила паршивая: получалось, он устраивал истерику на ровном месте, метался, дергался, а всего-то хотел доказать... что? Кому? Киеши, себе?

_Что это все ничего не значит. Что мне не нравится. Что..._

Обо всем этом нужно было думать вчера — когда оставался.

Ханамия вдруг сообразил, что Киеши стоит возле той стены, на которой ночью переливались цветные тени — и непроизвольно замер. Сейчас это была самая обычная стена — светлая, пустая, даже, пожалуй, грустная. Ханамия вспомнил, как ночью Киеши тепло дышал ему в щеку, а сквозняк дул сквозь жалюзи, и плавный цветной калейдоскоп гипнотизировал, приковывал взгляд.

_...Что мне плевать. Мелочь, интрижка. Уходи, плюнь на телефон. Беги._

Корпус мобильника, словно по волшебству, блеснул в кресле. Схватив телефон, Ханамия вышел из комнаты. Помедлив секунду, Киеши двинулся следом. Глядя, как он шнурует кроссовки, сказал:

— Я позвоню. Во вторник, в среду.

Ханамия щелкнул замком и быстро кивнул. Почти бегом рванул по садовой дорожке.

 

Во вторник Ханамия нарочно его продинамил. Киеши позвонил после обеда и без всяких намеков позвал вечером к себе.

— Не могу, — сказал Ханамия, — занят.

Киеши помолчал, явно ожидая, что он продолжит и как-то объяснится, но Ханамия не стал — у него даже не было приличного вранья на случай прямого вопроса. Не могу, занят — все.

Все зашло слишком далеко. Ханамия поймал себя на том, что ему хочется найти доктора Ивату и рассказать ему обо всем — о мамином безумном способе, о Киеши, о самоубийственных глупостях — и послушать, что он на это придумает. Пешие прогулки и чистый воздух? Считать овец перед сном?

В среду Ханамия не взял трубку. Не взял, хотя на душе скребли кошки. А хуже всего было то, что ему хотелось ответить. Хотелось взять телефон, нажать кнопку, съязвить, пошутить, а потом поехать. Встретиться где-нибудь в пиццерии на Сибуя. Посидеть, взять еды с собой — и поехать. Смеяться неловкости Киеши, гонять кошку, начать целоваться прямо на кухне или в комнате на полу. Забраться на него верхом. Подставить под поцелуи шею. В сотый раз согнать с кровати назойливую кошку. А потом заснуть под утро, притворившись, что терпит руку Киеши только из-за усталости, а так бы давно отправил его куда подальше.

Но он не взял трубку.

В четверг Киеши не позвонил.

Вместо того чтобы успокоиться, Ханамия занервничал еще сильнее. Все неслось кувырком.

На пятничной тренировке он нарочно выматывал себя так, чтобы заснуть прямо на пороге, но стоило открыть дверь, из гостиной донеслись голоса. Кто-то смеялся, говорил, тихо играла музыка. Через минуту в прихожую выглянула мама.

— У нас гости? — поморщился Ханамия.

— Ничего особенного, Кимура-сан с подругой. Мы уходим через час, взяли билеты в кино.

Ханамия кивнул. Мама, словно вспомнив что-то, обернулась в дверях.

— Тебя ждет какой-то мальчик. Сказал, что по важному делу, назвался… погоди, забыла.

У Ханамии похолодели пальцы.

— Мальчик?

— На улицу его отправлять было нехорошо, а гостиная у меня занята, я разрешила подождать в твоей комнате. Он сказал, что ему очень нужно тебя дождаться. Вспомнила — Теппей. Да, точно, так его зовут.

Ханамия не дослушал — в три шага преодолел коридор. Выдержки едва хватило, чтобы не распахнуть собственную дверь пинком.

Это был самый настоящий перебор. Вот так запросто — явился к нему домой, одурачил маму, пробрался в его комнату под видом безобидного Теппея. И плевать, что Киеши, в общем, ничего не соврал. Дело? Конечно, куда еще важнее. Имя? Назвал самое настоящее. Разве что не сообщил, чем они занимались при каждой возможности весь последний месяц, а так — был безукоризненно честен. Очень в его духе. Такая простота, что уже и не поймешь, простота это или изощренная хитрость.

— Теппей, значит, — бросил Ханамия с порога.

Киеши вскочил навстречу, неловко зацепив локтем «Историю зарубежной литературы» — книга упала, но удар прозвучал глухо и тускло.

Белая футболка, сидел в его кресле, мощные предплечья, может, в вещах рылся, крупные квадратные кисти, которые не знает, куда девать, ящики закрыты, компьютер выключен, высокий стакан на краю стола — мама была гостеприимной.

— Привет.

Ханамия кивнул, встал напротив.

— Отлично. Теперь, когда вваливаются к тебе в дом, врут твоим родным и шарят по твоей комнате, так и говорят — привет. Высший балл… Теппей. Я вообще-то думал, что ты слабоумный.

Киеши потер лоб, выставил вперед руку, словно защищался.

— Послушай, Ханамия…

— Уходи.

— Ханамия!

— Убирайся, я сказал.

Он видел, что Киеши нервничает, мнется, хотя очень старается это скрыть. Под глазами темнели едва заметные тени, над переносицей обозначилась вертикальная складка.

Ханамия шагнул к двери.

Киеши шумно выдохнул и вместо того, чтобы послушно уйти, опустился на кровать.

— Я не уйду, Ханамия, — сказал он просто. — Не уйду, пока ты меня не выслушаешь.

Нужно было успокоиться, сосчитать до десяти, взять себя в руки, хотя к горлу подступала знакомая ярость. Нужно было с этим покончить.

Ханамия подтянул ногой компьютерное кресло. Сел.

Он не знал, что делать. Правда, не знал.

Хотелось смотреть на Киеши так, чтобы сразу стало ясно — лучше ему провалиться немедленно, исчезнуть, выпрыгнуть в окно. Хотелось так, но на деле его взгляд, наверное, выглядел очень бледно. Устало — Ханамия почти осязал эту усталость, видел со стороны, но ничего не мог поделать. Вспышка ярости отняла последние силы.

_Что-то ты слишком со многим не можешь справиться в последнее время._

— Ладно, выкладывай и вали.

Киеши разгладил ладонью складки на простыне — Ханамия не застелил утром постель. Из гостиной донесся мужской смех, следом — женский. Вспомнилось: «Кимура-сан с подругой. Мы уходим через час, взяли билеты в кино».

— Я… Ханамия, а я ведь придумал целую речь, пока сюда добирался. А потом увидел тебя и…

— Надо было записывать.

Вместо того чтобы добавить взгляду раздражения — как минимум остроты, Ханамия рассматривал его волосы, шею, предплечья. Выглядывающий из-под футболки ремень. Скрещенные лодыжки. Он совсем не скучал по нему — ни капли.

— Я расскажу маме, что ты ее бессовестно обманул.

Киеши невесело усмехнулся.

— А что ты еще ей расскажешь?

— Ты, кажется, собирался о чем-то говорить. Пока что я не услышал ничего кроме жалкого…

— Как думаешь, она оценит, что ее сын разбивает мне сердце?

Ханамия замер с открытым ртом, словно подавился приготовленным ответом. Потребовалось секунд десять, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Вот и поговорили. А я, знаешь, правда, поверил, что ты явился разговаривать какие-нибудь тупые разговоры. Ловко, Киеши. Молодец, не ожидал.

— Прекрати, Макото.

Ханамия захлебнулся воздухом и вылетел из кресла так, словно его швырнуло катапультой. Терпение не лопнуло — взорвалось. Макото!

Он хотел ударить Киеши, как повезет — коленом в пах, с размаху в солнечное сплетение, под ребра, в живот, а потом добавить сверху, прямо по ненавистной физиономии.

_Макото!_

Ханамия не думал — бросился, почти прыгнул вперед. Киеши успел уйти от удара, а потом легко схватил его за запястье, за второе, дернул на себя и через секунду вминал в матрас, нависая сверху. Ханамия дернулся — бесполезно. Киеши не навалился на него, но все равно придавил — плечом, коленом, крепко удерживая за запястья. А потом — потом зажал ему рот свободной рукой и наклонился к самому лицу. Ханамия чувствовал на губах тяжелую ладонь и думал, что любые глупости от него больше не зависят. Он их не контролирует. Абсурд идет своим чередом и сам управляет реальностью.

В голове пронеслось: _а я ведь запер дверь_. На всякий случай щелкнул задвижкой — сам, когда входил.

Киеши приложил палец к губам, по-прежнему зажимая ему рот, и смотрел так напряженно, словно сам испугался насмерть. Ханамия тяжело дышал, но больше не дергался, как будто Киеши был огромным псом, и лишние движения могли его раздразнить окончательно.

Он был очень близко — темные волосы, карие глаза, дыхание, такое же прерывистое, как у Ханамии.

— Макото, — повторил он.

_Заклинило, дебил?_ — проорал бы он ему. Прямо в лицо, а потом схватил бы за волосы, вывернулся, укусил. Под ребрами разливалось густое предательское тепло. Ханамия тяжело выдохнул в горячую ладонь и закрыл глаза.

— Тихо, — прошептал Киеши. Он дышал коротко и часто, и коленом теперь не держал, а скорее прижимался, хотя Ханамия не смог бы объяснить, в чем разница. Прижимался — к ноге, к бедру, еще движение, и начнет об него тереться. Ханамия снова дернулся, но Киеши не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр, зато перехватил удобнее руку на его запястье и подвел к самым губам — так, что влажное дыхание обожгло кожу. Поцеловал, потерся щекой. Ханамия затих.

_Все. Все._ Он даже не мог ничего сказать.

Киеши уловил эту перемену — слегка сдвинул ладонь, прижался ртом к шее под самой скулой, осторожно повел вверх, к уху. Пульс зачастил с новой силой, Ханамия задохнулся, снова дернулся — воздуха не хватало, а носом дышать получалось не очень. Киеши послушно убрал руку, но тут же обхватил его лицо, наклонился, почти залез сверху.

Ханамия облизал пересохшие губы.

— Отпусти меня, идиот, — голос превратился в невнятное шипение.

Киеши нахмурился — почти умоляюще.

— Не надо так. Лучше молчи.

Ханамия закрыл глаза.

Киеши поцеловал его в уголок рта — невесомое прикосновение выворачивало наизнанку, контрастировало с тяжелым захватом и теплом, исходящим от тела. Ханамия приоткрыл губы.

Из гостиной донеслась музыка — какое-то старое диско.

Киеши замер; Ханамия поднял веки — он смотрел на его рот, словно измерял расстояние между их губами, трусил, не решался — вдруг укусит.

Под диафрагмой все сжалось, словно предстоял спуск с отвесной горки, Ханамия двинулся, как будто невзначай потерся о ногу Киеши, поднял подбородок.

Тот завел ладонь ему под затылок.

Ханамия сам не заметил, как начал стягивать с Киеши футболку, пробежал пальцами вдоль позвонков, вдоль кромки ремня, погладил лопатки.

Подумал: _быстро же ты растаял, придурок,_ — подумал мельком, вскользь, как будто и не о себе.

Киеши приподнялся, не отрываясь от его губ, начал расстегивать рубашку, раздвинул коленом ноги. Ханамия легко его оттолкнул, стал раздеваться сам. Киеши следил за ним потемневшими глазами и, кажется, ничего уже не соображал.

Ханамия кивнул на стол.

— Музыку включи.

— А? — не понял тот.

— Музыку, придурок. На компьютере.

Киеши послушно встал, но доходило до него с трудом.

Ханамия стянул брюки, цепляясь одной ногой за другую, избавился от носков.

— Какую музыку?

— Любую, погромче.

Комнату наполнил какой-то тягучий блюз. Ханамия торопливо кивнул. Киеши дернул застежку джинсов.

_Ты сошел с ума,_ думал Ханамия. _Там, у мамы, сейчас гости за дверью, вот именно — гости. Они пьют, разговаривают, им не до тебя. А через час… Она говорила — в кино через час._

Киеши вернулся на кровать, лег рядом, накрыл их обоих одеялом. Прижался сбоку — плечо Ханамии тут же покрылось мурашками.

— Замерз? — спросил Киеши. И уже от этого становилось тепло, почти жарко — в этом был весь он. Дурацкие вопросы, почти смешное беспокойство, чуть нахмуренные брови и движения — очень осторожные поначалу, словно он прикасался к фарфоровой кукле. Но только поначалу.

Ханамия повернулся к нему лицом, придвинулся вплотную. И скользнул рукой по животу — вниз.

— Тихо, понял? Очень-очень тихо.

Зрачки делали глаза Киеши совсем черными. Он втянул воздух так, словно его ударили, но нашел в себе силы кивнуть. Ханамия уткнулся лбом в плечо, двигал рукой медленно, почти не сжимая пальцы. Тот коротко дышал, не шевелился, а потом не выдержал — обхватил его за талию и опрокинул на спину. Выдохнул куда-то в щеку:

— Больше не злишься?

— Заткнись, — прошипел Ханамия. — Пожалуйста, заткнись.

У Киеши нашлись презервативы — и язык не поворачивался спросить, таскает ли он их с собой всегда или специально подготовился именно в этот раз. Блюзовая мелодия отсекала звуки из гостиной, Ханамия вдавил лицо в подушку, смял рукой угол одеяла. В следующую секунду затылок обожгло дыхание Киеши. Горячие пальцы стиснули бедро.

Он целовал его в плечо, в ухо, в шею, стараясь двигаться осторожно — Ханамия чувствовал, с каким трудом он сдерживается, а сердце колотилось так, что было больно.

— Я скучал, — скороговоркой шептал Киеши ему куда-то в шею. — Чуть с ума не сошел. Я не могу без тебя, правда не могу. — И бесполезно было просить его заткнуться.

А потом Киеши просунул руку ему под грудь, удерживая, прижимая к себе, почти не давая двигаться, и выдохнул в затылок:

— Макото.

Ханамия беспомощно закрыл глаза, но было поздно — в животе распрямилась тугая пружина, и даже трогать себя не пришлось, он падал — падал-падал-падал куда-то в теплую темноту, подчиняясь ударам пульса.

Кажется, Киеши повторил — снова позвал его по имени, но было уже не важно.

После Ханамия лежал на нем сверху, и Киеши водил рукой по остывающей коже, по ягодицам, по плечам. Живот был мокрый, и задница тоже, и волосы липли к щеке, но вставать не хотелось.

Ханамия молчал. Киеши уткнулся губами ему в шею.

Он сейчас скажет: _не вздумай еще раз явиться, убогий. И вообще, пора тебе валить. Прямо сейчас._

Киеши легко поводил носом вдоль его скулы. Мелодия сменилась — запела Арета Франклин. Ханамия безнадежно вздохнул, прижался щекой к его ключице и ничего не сказал. В голове сияла стерильная чистота.

 

С площадки доносился ровный стук мяча, изредка гулко дребезжал щит над кольцом. Ханамия натянул рукава на пальцы, поправил сумку и свернул с тротуара. Было ветрено, небо закрыли пасмурные тучи. Где-то вдалеке, над океаном, беззвучно пересекались молнии.

Капюшон сполз с головы, и он не стал надевать его обратно.

Киеши отрабатывал броски из-под корзины — один.

Ханамия тихо подошел, встал за ограждением. Он мог поклясться, что Киеши давно его заметил, но не прекращал бросать — подбор, дриблинг, снова бросок, и дальше, еще, не сбиваясь с ритма.

_А ведь он никогда больше не сможет играть. От силы раз в месяц, вот так, один на пустой площадке._

Порыв ветра тряхнул сетку. На этот раз было светло, фонари выглядели заброшенными и грустными.

Ханамия прижал ладонь к холодным ячейкам. Сетка мелко вибрировала под пальцами.

Киеши бросил мяч, и тот откатился в угол, под скамейку. Вытер лицо футболкой и подошел к ограждению. Ханамия молча смотрел. Киеши улыбнулся и прижал руку к его ладони — зеркальным отражением с другой стороны сетки.

— Сыграем?

Ханамия кивнул и двинулся к входу.


End file.
